Goody two shoes
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Based on when Abi had her pregnancy scare! Is Abi pregnant? What will she do in action of the results? ONE SHOT!


Abi Branning. A sixteen year old; the most sensible but mature teenager you'd ever find on Albert Square. That's what she thought until her actions struck her.

14th February, 2013. Valentines day. A trademark event for every couple, including Abi and Jay. It took Abi by surprise, valentines day it was amazing. It all had highlighted Abi and Jay's relationship but with how Abi felt today she wasn't so sure it was a good thing.

She took another glance at the white stick which she held between her two hands. The few minutes it took for the results to come up felt like hours which had obviously frustrated Abi. She instantly felt differently once she saw the results. Why did she have to suspect or even look? No. If only she could back and not look at the results.

Positive. A baby. She couldn't do it. She was a teenager, still her Daddy's little angel. In Max and Tanya's eyes she was their perfect angel, she couldn't let them down not with recent activity which had struck the family. She wouldn't be able to do it. The amount she'd have to throw away. University, being a vet and holding up her good girl reputation. She needed to be a good parent and being young and practically mindless was a reason Abi Branning believed she wouldn't succeed.

"Abs, come on I've got to be with Phil. What are you doing there?" Jay continuously knocked on the door, he was unaware of what Abi was up to in his flat just that she had tooken a quick trip to the toilet.

"Coming" Abi grumbled, her voice slightly croaking where she hadn't spoke in a while. She was choked.

Abi stuffed the stick of bombshell into her small shoulder bag. She gripped it tightly before opening the bathroom door to greet Jay.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Abs, you alright?" Jay quizzed.

"I'm fine" Abi snapped, pushing her way past Jay to exit his flat.

Jay couldn't work it out. Abi wasn't one to get snappy, especially with him. Had he done something wrong? He just couldn't work any of it out. He had continuously rang and text Abi but he got nothing. He needed to help her.

He cleaned his hands on an old cloth and just walked out. Dexter continuously called after Jay but Jay didn't listen. He didn't care. He loved Abi, there was a click between Abi and Jay they could sense when something was wrong with either one of them.

Jay hated to see Abi upset, the reason why he couldn't take his mind off her emotions all day. He tried to find her, he started with the market. Lately, Abi Branning had enjoyed hanging around the market watching the day go by. The reason being that she couldn't honestly stand quality time with her family anymore.

As Jay entered The Caf he froze. He looked her up and down. Frozen. She looked as white as a ghost staring into her tan coloured tea, mascara smudged over her cheeks and in her hand she gripped what looked like a ragged piece of tissue.

"Abs?" Jay sat beside her, taking her free hand in his.

"I'm sorry Jay. I can't do it, we can't. I'm too young, not strong enough" Abi sobbed.

"What? Abs are you trying to break up with me?" Jay questioned, he did think of them as Walford's happy couple.

"No. Never. I...I've got to go" She excused herself although Jay pulled her back.

"Talk to me Abi" Jay demanded for some answers.

"I'll call you later" Abi whispered before tearing her arm from Jay's grip and running out of The Caf.

Why was she being like this?

"Hello?" Lauren called from the kitchen after hearing a door slam.

"Dad?" Lauren shouted.

After a few minutes of silence, Lauren walked into the hall. She bent down beside Abi was curled up in a ball on the floor, crying.

"Abi what's wrong?" Lauren questioned, she hated to see people so weak.

After getting no answers from her sister, she pulled her into a hug. Abi's tears sat on the apron Lauren was wearing.

"Don't I look good in an apron?" Lauren laughed, trying to break the awkwardness between her and her sister.

"You look slightly strange" Abi smiled.

"Thanks! Anyway, is it you and Jay?" Lauren quizzed.

"Sort of. I don't know. I did try to tell him but it just gets so hard, I'm supposed to be the good one" Abi went back to her miserable mood as she thought of recent events.

"What do you mean Abs? Come on you can tell me anything, it can't be that bad. I am nineteen and an ex-alcoholic y'know?" Lauren told her sister.

"I know. Well, you know how I told you on Valentine's day me and Jay kind of...for the first time?" Abi started.

"Yeah?" Lauren replied.

"Well..."

"No way! Your not pregnant are you?". Lauren asked her sister.

"Yes" Abi's voice squeaked.

"What are you going to do?" Lauren swallowed a large lump in her throat, she had kind of guessed.

"Look, its for the best. I've booked an abortion at the clinic and I'll tell Jay after..."

"No way! You can't do that Abi!" Lauren screamed, she wasn't exactly maternal but she didn't agree with killing an innocent life.

"I can do what I want, it is my body! I've got to go!" Abi yelled before slamming the door.

Lauren sunk to the floor. What was she going to do? This was her first obstacle since returning from the clinic. No. Drinking wasn't the answer to any problems, she had learnt that. She needed someone to find answers in, to help her out. Councillor. No. A councillor wasn't an answer to her problems right now. They weren't exactly Lauren's problems they were Abi's. Jay. She needed to tell Jay. He would be the only one to help Abi.

"Jay! Could I have a word?" Lauren asked, she stood at the entrance of The Arches.

"Cuz, we are working yeah? Come back later or summat" Dexter instructed Lauren, who was quick to object.

"Jay it's urgent!" Lauren shouted.

Jay followed Lauren out of The Arches. He could see Lauren was pretty panicked, the way Abi had been behaving lately and made him even more concerned.

"What's up?" Jay asked Lauren.

"Its Abi. She's pregnant Jay, and I'm pretty sure she's on her way to the abortion clinic!" Lauren confessed.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jay raised his voice.

"I only just bloody found out! Now go before she does something stupid!" Lauren screamed.

Abi sat in a seat in the waiting room. One person was sat opposite her. A woman, around forty. That was obviously a mistake. Abi wouldn't be so bothered at that age, but right now she had an excuse. She crossed her legs and started playing with her thumbs. She was so worried, so frightened. The truth was Abi didn't want to go through this alone. She wanted someone beside her. Someone to support her.

She just wanted it to go so fast. She wanted to get it over and done with and forget about it but she knew forgetting wouldn't be so easy. She was going to take a life. Stop. No she wasn't. She couldn't be. All she was doing was stopping from making a stupid mistake. She had no money, no job and Jay worked. She'd be alone.

"Abigail Branning, to room three" She was distracted from her thoughts. A kind lady dressed in a blue outfit called her, she followed her.

Room three. It read above the door. Scared. Abi was terrified. She never had been pregnant before let alone gone through with an abortion. The lady gestured for Abi to sit in the chair.

"Abigail Branning, correct?" The nurse asked.

"Um...yeah" Abi replied.

"And you've came for an abortion today?" The woman continued.

"Yes" Abi pressed her eyes together as she replied.

"Right"

"Your not going to tell anyone, are you?" Abi asked, curiously.

"Of course not Abigail. This is between us and my system. I'm just going to talk you through the procedure" The woman smiled.

"I just want to get it over and done with" Abi sighed.

"All of our patients do Miss Branning but I'm afraid we have to go through with the procedure and then we make sure you want to go through with it" The woman explained.

"I do want to. I know that already" Abi told her.

"Ok. Well first of all Abigail I have to take an ultrasound. Its a scan to see how long you've been pregnant so we know what dosage to give you" The words stung Abi's ears but she kept telling herself to go through with it.

"Do we have to do the scan?" Abi quizzed.

"Its required Miss Branning. If you could just hop on to that bed and lift your top up, I'll go grab some of the blue gel substance and we can begin" The woman smiled.

Abi climbed up onto the bed. She lifted her top. She watched goose bumps appear on her stomach. She wasn't cold, she was afraid. The woman had disappeared from the room but soon returned with a bottle of blue gel substance in her hands.

"Now Abigail, it may be cold but it gives me a better picture" The woman explained.

She squirted the substance on Abi's stomach and rubbed it over. Abi felt a cold shiver. The scanner was then held to her stomach. She started to hear loud noises, repeating.

"What's that?"

"Your baby's heartbeat" The woman replied. Abi closed her eyes. A mini Abi and Jay was laid in her stomach and she was going to take life from it.

"Looks like your twelve weeks along Abigail which is fine. You will need just one dosage..."

"No!" Abi shouted.

"What?"

"I can't do it! No way! These places are sick, I can't believe I came here" Abi grabbed her coat and rushed out the room, bumping to Jay.

"Jay" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"You didn't, did you?" She saw the fear in his eyes.

"I couldn't. I'm twelve weeks Jay, hearing the baby's heartbeat stopped me" Abi answered him.

He pulled her into a hug.

"We will do this, together" Jay whispered.

"I know" Abi mumbled.

"I'm so proud of you Abs, let's get you home my goody two shoes" Jay smiled before taking Abi's hand.

It was going to be a whole new life for the pair of them.

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed this one-shot! Its just what I'd like to have happened in the show as it was boring after Abi found out she wasn't pregnant! Follow and review! :) X


End file.
